Anyone For a Game of Chess?
by The Mysterious M
Summary: The night before a big test, what are the Gryffindors doing? Playing chess to all hours of the night, of course! Based on true events
1. Default Chapter

"Anyone for a game of chess?"  
  
Summery: The night before the big test, what is our favorite group doing? Playing chess, of course!  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe. A/N: Again, this is based on real life. It's amazing what a good springboard my school is for this kinda stuff! I mean, when you live with other people, maybe you just have wild nights like this one. who knows at this point. But, yeah, this is what happens when you get a bunch of teenagers in a room who haven't slept in a while. and give them a 12:30 curfew.  
  
"Anyone for a game of chess?"  
Harry's and Ron's ears perked up at this. Looking around, they found Fred and George standing at the foot of the steps, a chess board in hand. The room got deadly quiet. George stood up on the steps to make himself a little taller, then called out to the room.  
"Listen up, people! If you don't have it by now, you're not going to get it somehow in the middle of this stuff, so don't bother. Come on, now! Let's play some chess!"  
Some got up and walked over to the twins, while others got up and left. Ron and Harry tried to make a quiet getaway from Hermione, and nearly succeeded, until she decided that she needed to check up on them.  
"And where do you two think you're going?" she asked. The two cringed at the sound of this, knowing that she'd never leave them alone after this.  
"Well, they're going to relax a little with some chess before starting in again," came a much loved voice. Fred stood right in front of the two, and ushered them away before Hermione could object too much. They joined the small group around the chess board.  
"Who's going to go first?" cried George, smiling wickedly. When no one volunteered, George grabbed Harry's arm. "Good boy, Harry, volunteering like that!"  
"I- oh, ok. Sure, I'll play you, George," mumbled Harry. He took his seat and tried to relax a little as the board was set. George sat down opposite him.  
"Now, you've never played me before, have you Harry?" he asked, trying to be friendly about it, but nothing could hide that evil glint in his eye. Harry thought for a bit.  
"Now that you mention it, I don't think I have played you before, George," he said, trying to be bold. George's smile widened.  
"Oh, good. May the best man win," he said. And then the game began.  
  
An hour later, they were still at it. And Harry was wondering what he had gotten himself into.  
'In the name of all that is good, what is he trying to do?!' he thought to himself. George still had that broad smile on his face.  
"Giving up?" he sneered. Harry looked up with a grin.  
"Not on your life, Weasley. I know exactly what you're trying to pull. It won't work. At least, not with me."  
Nervous laughter erupted from the bystanders. George made for mock panic.  
"Better watch your back, George. We may have a new champion."  
"Ha. Your jokes are so funny. Remind me to laugh sometime next year, ok?"  
"Will do. Will do."  
In the meantime, Harry had figured out a way to get around George's trap, and moved there. George, laughing away with his fans, didn't realize this move until someone pointed it out to him.  
"Oh, here? *silence* Oh-" And George popped up and stormed around the room, muttering various curses. This, of course, had the effect of causing everyone to laugh and Hermione to scold George. This caused more laughter, and it was another fifteen minutes or so before George could sit down and the game could continue.  
Of course, this meant war. 


	2. And Continues

Oops! I forgot my disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM. ALL CHARACTORS YOU RECODNIZE BELONG TO THE PUBLISHING COMPANY AND SUCH. AM STUDENT. DON'T SUE. AM BROKE.  
  
Ok! And on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The game picked up speed and ferocity. George was attacking mostly with his queen, trying to gain an edge with taking out as many pieces he could. Harry was forced on the defensive, trying to keep as many pieces alive as he could. The game continued in words as well.  
"DOH! What was I thinking?"  
  
"You weren't."  
"Um. That was evident."  
"Just had to make sure you knew it.. Now, what was that?"  
"Experience the wrath of my queen!" "Yeah, as soon as I hit you for being dumb like that. How many times can I capture you? Let me count the ways."  
"You're just being mean; you really can't do that."  
"Want to bet? *silence* See?"  
"Can I kill myself now?"  
"No, get back to playing."  
  
And so on. The bystanders were getting a full show, including sound effects, courtesy of the duelers. Soon, students got tired of standing. They had been standing for a very long time, and they didn't quite enjoy the pain their feet were giving them. Many of them pulled up chairs, or drew them in midair. Both approaches worked relatively well, and they soon had a little stand-like area for those wanting to watch this battle. The comments were flying. "EAT THAT!" "What in the name of all that is good was that?!" "Um. I'm not quite sure." "Is that even legal?" "Not quite sure of that either." "That's not even legal! Put it back, and try again, buddy." "Sure thing, Harry, whatever you say." *silence* "Now, dear Harry, that was the same move you just yelled at me for. Who's being unfair now?" "No, if I had done what you just did, it would look like this. What I did looks like this. Big difference." "No there isn't! What I did looked exactly like what you did!"  
  
And so on. Hermione had given up all hope of trying to continue to study, and came to join the group. She had, of course, read all the books about chess, and so was able to see that this game was going downhill fast. She quickly walked over to the table, standing right in the middle of the playing field, to survey the damage. "I hope you two realize that you are an utter disgrace to the game of chess." "Herm, please go away. We're trying to play chess here." "Harry, look, you can win in 3 moves! *silence* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Now, you have to go back and redo all of that. That's just going to get your queen killed." "No, it won't." "She's right, Harry." *silence* "DOH! Ok, now I have to fix that." "No duh. Look, Harry, think as little moves as possible." "Um, Herm, I don't play very well, ok?" "Then. Here, look." "No, Herm. You can't do that. He has to play on his own." *silence* "I can't watch this anymore."  
  
And so on. The game went on like this for another two hours, neither player gaining the advantage, and Hermione taking turns with Ron, who had discovered where everyone was, to yell at the pair for ruining the game of chess for future generations, lowering the composite IQ of the room, not paying attention, etc. The audience was thrilled to have a form of entertainment, and laughed when Harry or George cursed or when Hermione or Ron started a new attack on the two. The group quickly multiplied.  
Finally, a king was in checkmate.  
"So, George, what say you now?"  
"Harry, you should have done that five hours ago."  
"So my timing's bad. What's the prize for beating the great chess champion of Gryffindor?"  
"Um.maybe you need to watch your back instead of the prize."  
"Harry, you cheated. We'll have to have a rematch, tomorrow night, Great Hall."  
"Fine, but only because you cheated, not I."  
"Fine."  
"FINE!"  
  
Thus, the first great battle of the chess pieces was ended, and the author decided to go to bed. Instead of plan out her sequels.  
  
A/N: So, you like? You dislike? You will review, right? There's a funny story behind this thing. Actually, there are three guys at my school who are always playing chess, in one form or another. Guy #1 and Guy #2 are good, or so I think, and Guy #3 is a wiz at chess. So, when #1 and #2 play each other, it's always a fun time. They make all sorts of mistakes and shout out random things and then afterwards set up the board in very odd ways to try to get us all to laugh. And always, #3 is there. And he can never watch the whole game, b/c apparently it's too painful, but he always comes back. And makes funny noises about how they're killing the game. But yeah. This story (or at least the last part of it) is the product of a hyper, not quite with it state. Please do not hold this against me! 


End file.
